The Shadow Rising/Chapter 9
Summary : Mat attempts to find anyone in the stone that will still want to dice or play cards with him. But for three days the lords ignore him or make excuses. The maids even make excuses or just tell him that it was not safe to be alone with him. Thom all but disappears on him, Perrin seemed involved with his own problems, but Moiraine always seems to be where he is. He visited the Great Holding once, but turns away, muttering about the foolishness of his actions. Whatever holds him against leaving doesn't stop him from going to the Maule, the port district, or the inns in the Chalm. : Perrin also visits taverns, sometimes crossing paths with Mat, but he doesn't engage his friend. Instead, he seeks something that will catch Faile's interest so she will leave Tear, and the danger that comes with being near him. Old rumors of the Seanchan and the Horn of Valere have reached Tear, each telling more preposterous than the last. Other dangers; riots in Ghealdan , outbreaks of mass madness in Illian , famine in Cairhien , and Trolloc raids increasing in the Borderlands seem too dangerous to Perrin and he dismisses them. The guilt of hiding his comings and goings from Faile start to burden him, but he continues the effort of sending her away before he gets her killed. : She and Nynaeve spend more time interrogating Joiya and Amico without making any progress on finding the truth behind the supposed Black Ajah plots to free Mazrim Taim and the plot to bind the Dragon Reborn with some device in Tanchico. Egwene and Aviendha spend more time with one another, as Nynaeve was too busy spending time with Lan while Elayne continued pursuing Rand. : Elayne spent three days improving her relationship with Rand. He even asked her advice in the governing of a nation—and sometimes even taking that advice, making her love him all the more. : Rand continues making decrees to the High Lords. He senses their boldness and devises a way to use them so they won't have the time to plot his assassination. He refuses to start a war, regardless of Moiraine's demands. Forming those plans took the bulk of his days, that and long walks with Elayne. He conducts a meeting with Meilan and Sunamon about his treaty with Mayene and the First, Berelain. Their actions spark his temper and he burns the treaty in Meilan's hands with saidin, promising to hang the two of them if they do not obey him and meet with Berelain to draft a fair treaty. Alone, he studies the herons on his palms, quoting the prophecies that predicted them, and muses about the dragons that he must bear that the same prophecy predicts and wondering what they might be. ]] A voice interrupts his thoughts. He spins toward a young woman with dark hair, the Lady Selene. She comments about how much harder he has become, and that she will claim him as her own. She admits that she is Lanfear, one of the Chosen. At first, Rand thinks it a poor joke until he cannot reach the True Source through her shield. He backs toward Callandor and hits a wall separating him from the sword. She shows him what she claims is her true appearance, and Rand marvels how she can be older, yet more beautiful than Selene. He asks if she will kill him. She laughs, admitting that she wants him for her own. Rand responds that she always loved power, shocking them both. sign of his madness, Lews Therin's memories mixing with his own thoughts.}} Lanfear regains her confidence and lays out her plans for him, to give him a teacher before the other Chosen strike. She claims that they fear that the Great Lord of the Dark will place Rand higher than them. Rand notices a man in drab clothing slipping through the doors with a knife in his hands. By instinct, Rand pushes Lanfear behind him and finds his shield gone as he kills the Gray Man with his flaming sword. He leaves Lanfear and steps out into madness… Characters * Mat * Perrin * Egwene * Elayne * Rand * Nynaeve * Joiya Byir * Amico Nagoyin * Aviendha * Meilan Mendiana * Sunamon Haellin * Lanfear Referenced * Thom * Moiraine * Artur Hawkwing * Faile * Mazrim Taim * Siuan as Amyrlin * Berelain * Lan * Morgase * Sammael * Torean Andiama * Lews Therin * Aginor * Balthamel * Rahvin * Moghedien * Asmodean Places * Stone of Tear * Tear Referenced * Spine of the World * Maule * Aryth Ocean * Ghealdan * Illian * Cairhien * Borderlands * Saldaea * Tar Valon * Tanchico * Tarabon * Mayene * Shayol Ghul Items * Callandor Referenced * Horn of Valere Culture Sword Forms * The Wind Blows Over the Wall * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.